


Soothe The Sting With Your Lips

by Dips_Mananda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dips_Mananda/pseuds/Dips_Mananda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geovin with Gav being all stupid because he thinks he's ugly and Geoff fixes it? Bonus: Gavvy having a tattoo kink and worshipping Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe The Sting With Your Lips

For Geoff, pain is a normal occurrence. Being the biggest crime lord in all of Los Santos, and perhaps the whole coast, life can get pretty painful. BUllets, bombs, and bare knuckles all cause some pain. Maybe that’s why he got so many tattoos, why they cover his arms in all sorts of nautical markings, and maybe that’s why he went back for the fingers.

And with knowing pain on such an intimate level comes the knowledge of when someone is in pain. Namely the person he’s closest to, the bouncy lad who keeps them on their feet, keeps their data flowing. He can see in it in Gavin’s eyes every day when he looks at Michael, and it isn’t like Gavin is being subtle about it. He isn’t. So Geoff just watches and waits, waits for when he _knows_ Gavin will come to him. Because he always comes to him; he’s the daddy of the group, and his boyfriend to boot.

But when three weeks have passed and Gav still hasn’t come to him, he thinks he’s going to need a plan. Some way of getting Gavin to talk, without making it obvious that he knows something is up. His brilliant plan? Get him into the bedroom, and everyone else out and about. 

It takes some working, but he manages to convince the R’ n’ R connection to spend the night at Ryan’s nice apartment, and Jack willingly takes Michael back to his. Everyone had pairs, the R’ n’ R Connection, Team Angry Santa Claus (Geoff’s own personal name for them). With his plan set in motion, he moves in on Gavin. 

~~~

Geoff corners Gavin on the couch, plopping down onto him and leaning in to kiss him, being met with warm lips and very little resistance. Gavin pushes aside his laptop, tilting his head a little before pulling back, licking his lips. 

“So, wot’s this?”

Geoff hums. “Mmm, what?”

“Well, everyone else is out at their own places, so we’re here alone. So, what do you have planned Geoffers?”

“What’s wrong? You’re in pain.”

Geoff feels Gavin stiffen underneath him, the once pliant and warm skin going tense. He feels like he just made a big, big mistake. 

 

~~~

When Geoff had asked him that, Gavins mind panicked. How had Geoff known that he was in pain? It wasn’t physical pain, but it was still there. He had been trying to avoid everyone’s gazes for weeks, but people still kept looking at him. No matter how invisible he tried to make himself, no matter how stupidly _ugly_ he was, people kept _bloody looking at him._ He hates hates hates it. 

Almost hates Geoff for seeing through him so completely. Like he’s bloody see through or something. But Gavin can’t hate Geoff, not with the concern with which he’s looking at him. With how he so carefully planned this, just so it would only be them. Gavin sighs out a breath, grumbling.

“I’m fine you mong.”

“You’re not, I can see it. You know how well I know pain.”

“Geoff, please just bloody drop it.” 

Geoff stares hard at him, and the sinking feeling in his gut tells him that no, Geoff will not bloody drop this. What Geoff does instead of drop it is to get off him and sweep him up into his arms and carry him toward the bedroom. Gavin squawks and flails, feeling the heat of Geoff’s hands on his side. 

Geoff drops him onto the bed, moving to straddle him, stilling when Gavin struggle beneath him. 

“Geoff no, I don’t want you to-”

“Do you not want to sleep with me? Is that it? Have I been pushing too hard?”

“No! I swear it’s not bloody that I just-!”

“You just what? It’s ok to tell me Gavin, you know I won’t judge.”

Gavin has the distinct feeling that with this, he will judge. Because when your lover tells you he feel ugly and worthless, then how are you not supposed to judge? Gavin expects him to get off him the minute he says it, the minute the _stupid bloody words_ high tail it out of his mouth before he can stop them. 

“I’m ugly Geoff, and I don’t want you to look at me!” 

It’s within the moment of silence that Gavin manages to wriggle out from underneath Geoff, scampering towards the edge of the bed, hoping desperately that he can get away. He feels a warm hand grip his ankle though, halting his escape. Gavin stares back at Geoff, terrified. That all vanishes though when he sees the heartbroken expression on Geoff’s face. 

“You think you’re ugly?”

“I am! Everyone else is so handsome, Ryan with his strong jaw, Michael with his soft skin. Even Ray with how lean and soft he is. And don’t get me started on how Jack is!”

“And you don’t think you’re any of that?”

“No, for god’s sake Geoff! I’m just the guy with a huge nose and stupid mingy hair!” 

Geoff stares at him for a minute longer before he’s being gently pulled back by his ankle, Geoff’s calloused hand sliding under his back and lifting him skillfully into his lap. He starts to struggle and protest before lips press gently to his, silencing him. He goes tense and still before melting into the kiss, kissing back with a ferocity and need he’d been hiding from Geoff. Geoff’s hand slides into his hair at the back of his head, guiding him in for a better kiss as their lips slot together. Geoff is warm and intoxicating, the faint taste of expensive whiskey on his lips, and it makes Gavin simply melt against him more. 

“Geoff, Geoff what-?”

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen Gavin David Free.”

Gavin’s heart flutters hard in his chest at those words, and he has the overwhelming sense that Geoff really does think he’s beautiful, that he loves him even if he does have a huge nose and wild hair. It makes him kiss back all the more.

~~~

When Gavin had said that, had called himself ugly and said he didn’t want him to look at him, his heart had broken in half for him. He was so so so stupid and wrong, Gavin was never not beautiful. When Geoff had first met the lad, he had been awestruck by the sight of him, his tousled hair that framed his face so well, the nose that while being large fit his face so nicely. 

To Geoff, there was nothing more beautiful in the world to him than Gavin, and he needed Gavin to know that. To know that his idea of ugliness was absurd, needed to write it into his skin with his lips. Geoff looked at Gavin now and knew that there was no other one who could soothe the sting of everyday life than Gavin. 

So Geoff kissed him, kissed him with all the love and adoration he could, trying to soothe the sting with his lips. He could taste the hint of tea on his breath, could taste the sugar sweetness of the sugary cereal he had eaten. It was all Gavin Gavin Gavin, and it had Geoff losing himself in him, in this sweet man who thought he was ugly. 

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen Gavin David Free.”

When he pulled back from the kiss, he replaced lips for skin, mouthing those words over and over into his skin, letting him feel and know the shape of the truest words he had ever spoken. He feels Gavin shiver beneath him, shiver beneath his lips as he pulls back. Gavin is flushed, skin red beneath the already golden complexion. Geoff looks up at him, and it’s like there’s nothing better, no place he’d rather be.

~~~

When Geoff looks at Gavin, it’s like Geoff thinks Gavin has the world under his skin, the stars in his eyes and the sun in his hair. It makes Gavin shiver with wanton want, needing to ease the feeling of being see through before this man. He leans down, kissing Geoff again, slotting their lips together. He presses Geoff back, slowly letting his hands move to work the buttons of his shirt, pushing it back and off him, revealing pale, smooth skin. Gavin murmurs softly into his skin, looking up at him. 

“Geoff, I’m not gonna hide. Not anymore, yeah?”

“Good.”

Gavin hums out a sigh, leaning down to kiss the skin of his shoulder, letting his lips brush his skin with every slide and shift. His Geoff was beautiful; he made Gavin feel beautiful, even when he wasn’t. He kisses over the tattoos on his shoulder, tracing the outline of each and everyone with his tongue, feeling Geoff shiver beneath him. 

“You’re beautiful Geoff, bloody gorgeous.”

He feels hands pet through his hair and hums as he turns his head to kiss down his tattooed arms, his lips soothing over where the needle had pressed paint and meaning into his skin. 

“You’re my beautiful little lad Gavin, don’t you ever think otherwise.”

Gavin sighs at his words, hazel eyes opening to catch the man’s gaze as he kissed each tattoo on his hand, the most recent ones. Geoff’s eyes are soft and tender as he watches him, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Gavin moves to straddle Geoff’s lap, smiling when his calloused hands find their way into his shirt, rubbing over his soft skin and over fuzzy hair. Gavin moves to treat his arm as he had the other, carefully outlining each one with his tongue, kissing and licking until he gets to his hand, nuzzling into his palm.

Geoff’s hand gently lifts his shirt, coaxing it off him and tossing it aside. Gavin leans to kiss at Geoff’s throat, listening to him hum as he worships the skin there. 

“You’re beautiful my lovely Geoffrey.”

“Same for you Gavvers.”

Gavin can’t help but to smile against his skin as he gently works a mark into his neck, suckling the skin between his lips. Geoff lets out a whisper soft moan, his hands sliding down into the back of his pants, stroking the skin there. Gavin had gone commando today, and his face flushes at the touches to his bare skin. 

Gavin pulls back, moving off of Geoff and giving him a look as he moves to remove his pants, kicking them away, baring himself full to Geoff. He watches Geoff fully undress himself, watches him devour the curves of his body with his eyes, and shivers. He moves forward, turning Geoff so he can get him to lay down on his back, sliding down his body. 

“You treat me so well Geoff, why don’t you let me treat you right for once. It’s only fair innit?”

Geoff chuckles, petting heavy hands through his hair. 

“Go ahead my little lad.”

Gavin smiles into his skin, kissing his way slowly over his collarbones, licking the salt off his skin, leaving a trail of hot kisses down his sternum. He listens to the soft hitches in Geoff’s breath as he kisses down his stomach slowly, hands stroking and rubbing over his thighs, feeling his body shudder beneath his hands as he trails fingertips over his inner thigh. 

Gavin kisses down to his hip, biting gently at the wing of bone under his skin mostly hidden by layers of muscle and fat. He smiles into his skin when fingers gently twist in his hair. His free hand comes up to gently cup his ball sack, twisting and fondling slowly. He hears Geoff’s breath catch and shudder, and he smiles again. 

“My lovely Geoff, always taking care of me.”

He kisses across his pelvis, taking his time to taste the salt on his skin, Geoff’s fingers clenching in his hair as he rolls his balls in his palms. He turns his head to press a wet kiss to the side of his slowly hardening length, not able to truly do what he’d like, seeing as he has the worst gag reflex known to man. He hears Geoff coo above him and hums, placing wet kisses along his length. 

Once he’s fully hard he pulls back, leaning to kiss him. Geoff hums, sighing softly. Gavin leans over to the bedside table, grabbing out a bottle of lubricant before passing to Geoff and tugging him up. Geoff moves to sit back against the headboard, guiding Gavin into his lap. As his thighs spread on either side of him, he watches Geoff look at him like he holds the secret of the world in his skin and he leans to hide his face in his shoulder. 

“Will you prep me Geoff? Please?”

“Course baby, I’ll help you feel good.”

Gavin waits as Geoff pours lube onto his fingers, humming when he feels a slick finger slip around his puckered hole. He shudders at the feeling, pleasure coiling slowly in his gut as Geoff presses the single finger into him, the lube slicking the way as he presses back into it. He moans softly against his shoulder, letting Geoff work him open smooth and slow. He mouths along his shoulder, humming softly. 

“You treat me so well Geoff.”

“You’re damn right. You’re my beautiful boy Gavin.”

He shivers and lets his head fall back as Geoff presses a second slick finger into him, keening softly. God does it feel good to let Geoff spread him open like this, to make the pleasure in his gut coil ever tighter. He hums, laying limp against Geoff before going tense, his mouth opening with a moan as Geoff curls his fingers and presses them _up_ , pressing and rubbing them hard into his prostate.

He has to concentrate hard not to just come from that alone, whining low and hard, muscles jumping as he does it again and again. 

“Geoff, Geoff please, gonna make me-”

“Shh sh sh baby, I’ve got you. I know how you like it.”

Gavin practically melts into his capable hands when the burning stretch of a third finger presses in, spreading him open slow and gentle. He moans, letting Geoff work him open, pleasure a low burn in his gut. He fumbles to grab the lube, drizzling it onto Geoff’s cock, stroking it to cover it with lube. 

“Geoff, please Geoff, I need you.”

Geoff curls his fingers up deep, rubbing his prostate before drawing them out. Geoff smiles, kissing at his neck. He hands, one messy with lube, grips his hips, lifting him and pulling him forward, Gavin raising onto his knees. He shifts, reaching behind him to grip Geoff’s slick length, shifting before baring down on him, moaning as he feels Geoff’s head slip into him, the ridge catching on hsi rim. He moans softly, pressing down until he has to stop, that only being about halfway down. He waits there, slowly drawing up before baring back down, moaning wantonly along with Geoff. He keeps lifting and dropping until he Geoff sinks into him, bottoming out inside him. 

Gavin moans along with him, settling a moment before drawing back up, slowly starting to bounce in his lap, feeling each bounce in his gut, every glide of Geoff’s cock inside him resonating in his gut. Gavin can only moan and hold to Geoff, letting him work into him. 

He can hear Geoff murmuring and strains to listen, the pleasure in his gut clouding his mind. 

“My sweet sweet Gavvers, you’re so beautiful, never think you’re not.”

He can only nod, panting. “Feel so beautiful for you, all for you.”

Geoff groans, leaning to bite a mark into Gavin’s collarbone, his hips thrusting up in time with his bouncing. Every time Gavin comes down, Geoff thrusts up and it has him seeing stars, bouncing in the lap of the man he loves and who loves him, each thrust perfect. He’s already so close, pleasure knotting his gut and making him clench around Geoff. 

He groans and pants, leaning into Geoff, his cheek pressing against his, his hair bouncing with each thrust. 

“God Geoff, you make me feel so good- ah.”

“Yeah? Just relax and enjoy it, let me take care of you now.” 

Gavin can only nod and lean limp against him, clenching and wiggling with each languid thrust. He simply let’s himself go, content in Geoff’s arms.

 

~~~

When Gavin had kissed over his body, kissed each and every tattoo he had, he knew exactly how he was beautiful. Maybe he wasn’t the most attractive other, but to Geoff, his Gavin was the most beautiful. His quirky nature, his raw passion for anything technological, his adorable accent that got thicker everytime he visited his homeland. 

Maybe Gavin wasn’t beautiful to everyone, but to Geoff he was perfect. And as Geoff rhythmically worked himself inside Gavin, everything felt right.

And now, when they were both so close, Gavin clenching around him like a vice, his warm breath on his skin as he went limp, it makes his heart ache with how much he loves this lad in his lap. Geoff moves a bit faster, one of his hands coming around to grip Gavin’s cock where it rubbed against his stomach with each thrust, curling his fingers around it and stroking in tandem with his thrust. He listens to Gavins breathy moans and soft pants, and it’s hard not to just lose himself then and there within that moment. He holds it off though, working on Gavin for the moment.

His ministrations pay off quickly; within moments the British lad is arching in his lap, clamping down on his as he comes. His seed spurts hot and thick, landing ropey and sticky on his and Geoff’s stomach. Geoff sighs and slows his thrust, settling in deep and leaning to kiss Gavin as he follows him over, his own release coating Gavin’s insides. He simply rests against Gavin, enjoying the warm fuzziness of his afterglow. 

Eventually though he does move, gently laying Gavin down and reaching for tissues to clean him up with. Then he curls around him, kissing softly at the back of his neck, his hands petting soothingly over his chest as he presses his lips to his skin, murmuring those words reverently into his skin.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen Gavin David Free.”

~~~

It’s only later, when they’ve rested and properly cleaned up, that Geoff truly gets his point across. It isn’t until after a sloppy and wet blowjob in the shower that has Gavin seeing stars that he understands. 

He isn’t ugly, he never was. As long as he was beautiful in Geoff’s eyes, he was ok with not being beautiful in others.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt done, requested by an anonymous asker!


End file.
